Greedy
by lovelysakura99
Summary: Mina was sexually frustrated. Eijirou was not reacting even if she was only wearing a sports bra and bending over a machine way longer than necessary. But she cannot just say to him that she wanted to suck his dick! Or maybe she can.


I was inspired by one Japanese fanfic where Mina complained that she had to push Kiri down to have sex with him.

It was supposed to be funnier but I guess I can only write fluff and important friendship scenes...?

The title is inspired by Arianna Grande's "Greedy".

Enjoy!

* * *

**Greedy**

_-You know that I'm greedy for love-_

Mina was sexually frustrated.

She realized that when instead of listening to the strategy meeting for the next simulation, she stared at Eijirou's chest and wondered how big it was souther, under his pants. Then she wondered what it would be to suck his dick.

Not that she had ever done that, but she could as well imagine.

She then realized with great horror she becoming as bad as Mineta.

To be fair, Eijirou was her boyfriend, and thoughts were thoughts. Anyone could have thoughts about anyone else as long as if they wanted to execute them in reality, they would have consent. The problem was, Eijirou didn't seem to have any sort of those dirty thoughts.

They had barely gone past hand-holding and innocent kissing and it had been 6 months. Six months!

But every time she had tried to go in a full out make-out session, something or someone was always interrupting them. It was also not helping that Eijirou refused to let her stay in his room or vice versa.

So Mina was left with her imagination. And fingers.

However, Mina was understanding why people said sexually frustrated. Because it was frustrating; having someone so close almost feel the shape of their body but not being able to reach for it.

She knew she could just ask Eijirou what he thought about sex, and maybe they'd realized they've been going around in circles when they both wanted the same thing.

Be that as it may, Mina couldn't find the courage to be honest. Anyway, weren't all teenagers thinking about sex? Shouldn't Eijirou find it hard to breath when they were training she was only wearing a sports bra and bending over a machine way longer than necessary?

No, Mina's pride wouldn't let her say anything and she had the perfect plan for it.

* * *

The shorts were way too short, even Mina knew so. It was those kinda short you only keep for a hot summer night that you don't want to be only in panties but you don't want either wearing full pants.

Except today was a training date with Eijirou and Mina made sure that no one else would be using this particular side of the gym today.

Eijirou barely blinked at her shorts and was excited over whatever new machine the school had installed.

Don't get her wrong, Mina loved to train and feeling strong on machines, but it was a bit disconcerting that Eijirou had barely even looked at her legs.

"Let's do pair stretching!" She exclaimed first. "Yesterday, I showed breakdancing moves to the girls and my back is killing me!" It was absolutely true. She had gone a bit hard on the backbends and the handstand that even a long session of yoga hadn't helped as much.

"That new move you've been working on?"

Mina nodded as Eijirou take her hands to do back stretches. Mina smiled, remembering the time where holding her hand would make her a blushing mess.

They continued a couple of stretches before they did floor ones. Eijirou laid on his back as his right leg was in the air. Mina pressed the leg down toward him, pressing her whole body against his leg, way more than necessary. Eijirou grunted making Mina looked at him.

"You have to press that hard?" He asked.

Mina laughed. "You gotta stretch that hamstring." She let go to raise his left leg.

"I'm pretty sure you don't have to press that much," Eijirou said in a grunt and Mina thought fuck subtly because Eijirou was as dense as a rock.

She felt into him.

"What?" He let out but Mina didn't let him as she kissed him. She let her hands go to his hand and before he can complain about her messing with his hair, she pushed her tongue in his mouth for a deep kiss.

He moaned into the kiss and Mina thrust her hips into his. His hands flew to her hips, either to stop her or to hold her closer, Mina wasn't sure. She broke the kiss, panting few inches above him.

"I thought we were supposed to train," he said, also breathless.

"You're really cute in that tank top," she replied nonchalantly as if she hadn't been planning this for a day.

The grip he had on her hips was strong, making her unable to thrust like she wanted to. She decided to kiss him instead.

"For fuck's sake."

Eijirou literally pushed her away from him as soon as he heard the third voice.

"If you want to be nasty, do it in a place where I cannot fucking find you." Bakugou continued, looking down at them as he passed by to go to the new machine.

She should've known Bakugou would come to try those too.

Eijirou barely acknowledged the comment as he stood up and went by Bakugou to talk about the said new machine.

Did she just got not only cockblocked but also ignored in favour of Bakugou?

Mina stayed on the floor, refraining to scream out loud.

* * *

Mina sat down on Toru's frilly bed with a sigh.

"What you wanted to ask that couldn't be done in front of the others?" Toru asked, sitting next to Mina.

"How was your first time with Ojiro?"

There was a long silence. It was those moments that Mina hated that Toru was invisible and Mina had no reference on how her friend was feeling.

"Why are you asking again?" Toru finally finished saying.

"I know I asked before, but it was in front of the girls and it was more to unsettle the others than actually knowing," Mina started, "but now I have no clue what to do with Ei. He's so dense. I cannot just say to him that I want to suck his dick!"

There was another silence and Mina really hated that she couldn't read her friend's reaction.

"But why not?" Toru finished by ask.

"Why not what?"

"Why not tell him?"

"No! Did you tell him?"

"No! Never!"

"You see!"

"But it's different! I am a shy maiden!"

Mina looked at her friend, unimpressed. "You can say that to anyone but to me."

Toru laughed. "True. We did have this convo about every guys' dick length."

Mina also giggled. "I just wished I knew what Ei was thinking. I walked up to him with the shortest short I own and he barely blinked. You know how hard it was to go to the gym making sure no one, especially Mineta, sees me?"

"Your efforts will be remembered," Toru replied solemnly.

"No! Because I had to be cockblock by Bakugo! Like always! I swear he has a radar and he's cockblocking everyone because he can't get his head out of his ass and admit all he wants is Midoriya's ass!"

Toru snorted the unladylike snort that always made Mina laugh even more. Soon they were both laughing hard.

"You're thinking too much," Toru finished by saying when their laughter subdued, "I really think you should tell him and stop trying those random plans. We all know that he's dense as a rock. It took him all this time to finally confess to you when Aoyama and I had a bet since our first year."

"I can't believe you betted without me."

"Betting aside," Toru quickly dismissed, "When Mashirao and I started, I had no clue if I actually wanted to. It was a big step. But I trusted him and in the end, it was more about being with him than actually having sex, you know?"

Mina wasn't sure. Of course, she loved Eijirou and trusted him with her life. She wanted to have sex because it was the natural next step. Plus, her boyfriend was hot as fuck. His smile always made her giddy. Oh. Maybe she got it.

"Anyway, it was so awkward that I don't remember feeling good? It was more like, "is it supposed to go that way?"" Toru giggled. "It was weird, it felt weird but it was one of our best moments."

The fondness in Toru's voice made Mina smile.

"Yeah, I'll try to talk to him about it." Mina frowned. "But what if he judges me for wanting to have sex."

Mina felt Toru's hand on hers. "Mina, he looks at you as if you are a goddess. There's nothing you could do to ruin this or to make him judge you."

Mina smiled at her friend.

"The only person who looks more lovesick than him is Midoriya when he looks at Bakugou that does a new trick with his quirk."

That made Mina snort. "Oh, I love our class of romantically constipated people."

* * *

Mina was nervous.

She knocked on the door in front of her.

"Mina?" Eijirou said, surprised as he opened the door, "What's up?"

"We need to talk," she said as she entered without waiting for him to say anything.

"Wait, shouldn't we talk somewhere else?"

"No, it's private," she paused as Eijirou stayed at the door, "please?"

He smiled nervously and closed the door behind him. She sat on his bed and he sat on his desk chair. "What's up?" He asked again.

Mina felt so out of character being nervous and looking at anything but him. "Can you… come sit next to me?"

There was a beat of silence before Eijirou stood up and sat on the bed what seemed the furthest away from her.

Maybe the tiny voice in her head was right he was not interested in her like this.

She shook her head and took both his hands. It was not the time to be negative. "Come closer?"

Eijirou didn't say anything and scoot a little closer. There was still a distance but it was better. "What's wrong?" He asked this time worry clear in his voice.

Mina finally looked at his face. He was frowning, worried, it made her feel bad. "It's nothing bad…" she said.

"You don't look like it's nothing bad."

"I'm nervous."

"You're never nervous."

"I can be!"

"Rarely! You always look like you have everything under control. Even if you don't, you brush it out, smiling. I always admired that about you."

It made her smile and she squeezed his hand in hers. "Is that what you think of me?"

"Yes. That and that you are an amazing hero!"

"What else?"

"You're nice and friendly with everyone. You always make the atmosphere brighter."

She pecked a kiss on his lips and he immediately relaxed, an easy smile on his face. "Thank you," she said, "so… what do you think of my body?"

He instantly froze back. "Your body?"

"Yes. Is it sexy?" She refused to break the eye contact and he kept it too even if he was way more nervous now.

He opened his mouth to say something but only nodded.

"Do you ever think of my body when you're alone?"

He spluttered words that sound like "unmanly" and "disrespect" but nothing coherent comes out of his mouth.

"I think it's ok to think about it. We have the best example on the planet of what not to do about those thoughts but if they stay thoughts, I don't think it's bad." She paused. "Besides, we are dating so I think it's ok to act on those thoughts with each other…"

Eijirou remained frozen.

"And I've been thinking about you…"

"You what?"

"You are the nicest person, and you are so strong, so much stronger than you realized. You always help so many people around you. You befriended, like legit befriended Bakugo "Lord Murder Explosion" Katsuki before anyone else. You are so precious but you have arms to die for and you always manage to be half-naked and I've wondered for a while now what I have to do to have your dick in my vagina!"

It's only when she saw Eijirou's tomato face that she realized that the words had escaped her mouth.

"Please say something," she finished by asking after a few minutes of silence.

"So you want us to…"

"Have sex!"

"But shouldn't we wait after marriage?"

Mina paused. "What?"

"I read it was the manly thing to do!"

"In what? A book from the 60s?"

Eijirou blushed even more and Mina felt bad to have said it like that.

"You want to wait?" She asked instead.

Eijirou probably wanted to touch his face, a habit he had when he was embarrassed but Mina refused to let go of his hands. "I just thought he'd be better to wait for us to graduate. And I was thinking after a year or two of being sidekick, we could be pro together and I could propose and…" he never finished his trail of thoughts, becoming redder than red.

Mina thanked the gods she took Toru's advice and decided to be honest. "Even if I do appreciate that you thought so far, yes, I want to have sex now. I mean, it doesn't change the plan that much..." She paused. "Do you want to?"

He smiled sheepishly, "you do have a beautiful body and I thought about you too."

Finally, Mina thought as she let go of his hands and circled her arms around his neck to crash her lips on his. She sat on top of him, legs each side of him and ground her hips into his. They both moaned.

"Now, now?" He asked when she separated their lips to remove her shirt.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, exasperated. "Unless you don't want to?" She added quickly.

"No, I want to."

"Good."

She ground her hips stronger and he moaned into her neck.

They both jumped when they heard a bang on the wall. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Bakugo has a fucking radar, Mina thought, terrified.

They both looked at each other. "Maybe now's not the time…" Eijirou said, looking as terrified as she felt.

She put her hands on his chest, finally feeling them even with the shirt blocking her curious touches. "Or we could go to my room."

The End

* * *

**Bonus Scene**

"Why would she do that?"

Katsuki groaned what seemed to be the nth time.

"Her legs are so toned and she just walks around showing them!"

She's only doing for you, Katsuki almost let out but if the idiot was too much of an idiot to see it, then let him be an idiot.

"You don't understand bro, what would you do if Midoriya walked around with the shortest short in the world?"

Katsuki stopped, the image suddenly popping in his head and could feel himself getting hot that was not quirk related. "THE FUCK I WOULDN'T CARE!"

Kirishima shook his head in disproval, "It's not manly to deny."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU!"

"I am not denying anything! I just want to be proper. Step by step." He then hid his face. "So why she had to wear that the lowest low cut shirt I've ever seen!"

Katsuki just tuned him out at this point and no he was not thinking about the nerd in short shorts.

Maybe.

* * *

Not gonna lie, I wrote this just for Mina to say she wanted Kiri's dick in her vagina.

Thanks to Sharky boio on discord for the tip when I was stuck on how to go with this.

Also, I don't why BakuDeku became a running gag halfway through? I cannot let those boys go it seems.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
